


Тщетны попытки сделать глубины доступными всякому

by NatBarrett



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Detectives, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: а истина всегда скрыта в глубине.© Герман Мелвилл





	Тщетны попытки сделать глубины доступными всякому

**Author's Note:**

> Детектив - с натяжкой. Романтика - с натяжкой. Возможно, есть некоторые ошибки в матчасти. Упоминается Сейджуро/Омп

Здесь пахло пылью.  
Через высокие окна коридора пробивался тусклый свет, недостаточно яркий, чтобы быть утренним. Время приблизилось к полудню, когда Кисэ заглушил свою «Тойоту» и спрятал лицо во взмокших ладонях. Старался успокоиться — выходило плохо. С его профессией к стрессу давно следовало привыкнуть; он — привык, давно уже. Специфика работы предполагала нервных клиентов, а не его самого, тяжело дышащих, задыхающихся. Звонивший сегодня по телефону мужчина вёл себя спокойнее самого Рёты, казалось, и не дышал вовсе, управляя своим телом, как управляют им достигшие ниббаны буддисты. Назвал своё имя — и из пятничной ниббаны выпал Кисэ, едва не захлебнувшись диетической «Mountain Dew».  
Но это — лирические отступления. Упаковать себя в костюм, проверить сидящие на запястье подаренные последней дамой сердца часы, поставить телефон на беззвучный режим — действия, доведённые им до автоматизма. Но здесь всё же пахло пылью, а воздух был приятно-тёплым — на этом всё приятное в данном месте заканчивалось. Кисэ вяло улыбался легавым, которые смотрели на него с неприязнью и отстранённым любопытством. Надеялись подсунуть обвиняемому своего адвоката, но этот обвиняемый был не так прост.  
Другое дело… Кисэ удивляло, что выбор пал на него.  
В комнате находился прямоугольный холодный стол и два стула — типичная для Кисэ картина. И всё равно он начал оглядываться так внимательно, словно видел её впервые. Тянуть время было глупо, он это понимал, но приковать себя взглядом к собеседнику боялся — и когда только успел стать таким нерешительным? Усмехнулся своим мыслям, поправил воротник на пиджаке и сел на холодный стул.  
Акаши за эти четырнадцать лет, что они не виделись, почти не изменился. Кисэ ловил себя на мысли, что из всего Поколения Чудес внешность Акаши он запомнил лучше всего — её было сложно не запомнить. Расставаясь, он отпечатал в памяти неровно обрезанную чёлку, разноцветные прохладные радужки глаз и кривую ухмылку, приклеившуюся к губам. И именно эти черты сменились с того времени: чёлка теперь отросла и аккуратно прикрывала лоб, глаза были одного цвета и смотрели вежливо и тепло, а губы Акаши сжал в прямую невозмутимую линию. Кисэ отметил это с облегчением, он позволил себе улыбнуться и взял в мокрые ладони формуляр.  
— Добрый день, Акаши… чи. Давно я хотел с тобой встретиться, но не при таких обстоятельствах, — пробормотал он, нервно постукивая ручкой по твёрдой поверхности стола. Хотел отвлечься, но вместо этого наоборот впал в какой-то транс из-за этого ритма.  
— К сожалению, мы не всегда располагаем обстоятельствами по нашему усмотрению, — сказал Акаши, и прямая линия его губ изогнулась, посылая в ответ приветливую улыбку.  
Кисэ постарался выдохнуть не слишком громко. Пальцами сжал ручку и склонился над документом.  
— Акаши, да, Сейджуро, «джу» — десятка, — пробормотал он себе под нос, выписывая его имя. Акаши терпеливо молчал, но Кисэ чувствовал, как его дыхание прорезает застоявшийся здесь воздух, практически видел, как трепещут крылья носа. Поспешил заполнить бланк и ловко повернул его, подвигая к Акаши. — Распишись, здесь. Здесь не надо. Вот. Всё. Теперь — я твой адвокат.  
Он откинулся за жёсткую спинку стула. Кисэ редко видел Акаши растерянным, но сейчас, пожалуй, мог описать его состояние именно этим словом. Акаши провёл пальцами по бумаге, пробежался на написанным иероглифам глазами, словно не зная, как начать разговор. Розовый язык мелькнул на мгновение между его губ, снова сжавшихся в прямую линию. Кисэ ждал, ждать он привык. Торопить клиентов тоже, но не в ситуации с Акаши. Растерянность Акаши кого угодно сбивала с толку.  
— Её звали Уико Мусаши, — сказал наконец Акаши. Ручка, вновь начавшая отбивать ритм, замерла. — Мы были вместе полтора года, познакомились — ровно два года назад. Я бы, пожалуй, сказал, что дело шло к свадьбе.  
Иногда Кисэ с Аомине — единственным из Поколения, с кем Кисэ продолжал общаться — предавался фантазиям о том, что стало с остальными из Поколения Чудес. Масс-медиа не сильно интересовались одним из кучи бизнесменов Токио — Акаши Сейджуро, но один раз его имя мелькнуло в заголовках, связанных с каким-то коррупционным скандалом. Тогда Акаши, вроде бы, смог выйти сухим из воды, не без помощи адвоката, и зачем ему теперь понадобился Кисэ, понять он не мог. Из всех этих фантазий, Аомине больше всего интересовала личная жизнь Акаши — какое ему дело до каких-то махинаций с законом и деньгами. Теперь Кисэ будет чем с ним поделиться при следующей встрече.  
— Мы всё никак не могли съехаться, Уико слишком держала Сайтама, но мы оба понимали, что брак сотрёт все эти разногласия. Понимали — и тянули с ним, — ровный голос Акаши выдернул Кисэ из отвлечённых мыслей. — В тот день она решила остаться у меня, но прямо посреди ночи мы поссорились… Господи, да из-за пустяка мы поссорились. Она взяла такси и уехала в Сайтаму.  
— А спустя три дня её тело выловили из Сумиды, — цокнул языком Кисэ. — Ты, понятное дело, был последним, кого она видела, не считая таксиста.  
— Кухарка при моём доме подтвердила, что слышала, как мы ругались, — мрачно продолжил Акаши.  
— Под её ногтями нашли частицы твоей ДНК — даже рекой не смылось, — сказал Кисэ.  
Вот это он попал. Акаши попал, понятное дело. И Кисэ за собой потащил. Прямо туда же, на дно Сумиды.  
— Ну, здесь один выход, — сказал он, резко положив ручку на поверхность стола. Акаши внимательно посмотрел на него. — Сослаться на твой… недуг. Потому что иначе — камера смерти и казнь.  
Акаши глянул на него из-под чёлки. Страшно глянул — от этого по телу Кисэ пробежались знакомые мурашки. Он хотел было автоматически подёргать себя за серёжку в мочке уха, но поморщился, осознав, что снял эту серёжку уже три года как, привычка — отвратительная вещь.  
— Именно поэтому я попросил тебя быть моим адвокатом, Кисэ, — сказал Акаши. Кисэ удивлённо приподнял брови. — Меньше всего я хотел бы, чтобы о моём «недуге» прослыли все вокруг, и другой адвокат — в том числе.  
Неожиданно. Кисэ едва сдержал нервную ухмылку. Ручку он с противным скрипом прокатил по столу и спрятал в нагрудный карман.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Это был не я. Это были не мы.  
Иногда Кисэ казалось, что диссоциативное расстройство идентичности, сплит Акаши — сказка. Красивая, или не очень. Ему тяжело давалась мысль, что одно тело может вмещать двух независимых личностей, которые не делят общих воспоминаний, смотрят на мир по-разному разными глазами и придерживаются сепаративных принципов. Он не понимал, как это работает, всё это казалось ему очередной сценой из какого-то фильма.  
И каждый раз эта иллюзия рушилась, становясь реальностью, когда веки Акаши открывались, и на него, на Кисэ, смотрели непривычно разноцветные глаза.  
— То есть?..  
— Он не появлялся уже три года. Я не сосуществую с ним одновременно, но провалы в памяти бы заметил.  
Говорил Акаши ровно и спокойно; это был тот редкий случай, когда больше волновался сам Кисэ. Он пробежался взглядом по лицу собеседника, но пытаться точно считать мысли с лица Акаши всегда было бесполезной затеей.  
— В ту ночь, когда вы поругались, кухарка покинула помещение сразу за Уико, подтвердив, что на момент, когда она присутствовала в твоём доме, ты был там. Тем не менее, охранник и камеры наблюдения во дворе твоего дома показали, что ты потом сел в машину и куда-то уехал, — сказал Кисэ, нахмурившись.  
— Да, в бар «The Iron Fairies» в Гинзе.  
Кисэ едва сдержался от того, чтобы присвистнуть — хорошее местечко выбрал себе Акаши. Элитное. Сидящих во вшивых конторах адвокатов туда не пускают.  
— То есть, у тебя есть алиби?  
— Не всё так просто, — внезапно хмыкнул Акаши. — По дороге туда у меня заглох двигатель, и я застрял на пересечении Шинкавы и Гинзы. Пока возился, прошло много времени. Около… полутора часов, наверное.  
Кисэ недоверчиво изогнул бровь. Когда-нибудь — он надеется — люди поймут, что адвокатам можно и нужно говорить всю правду. Даже такую, какую на исповеди в молельне не расскажешь.  
— Взять такси или вызвать эвакуатор — не вариант, Акаши-чи?  
Акаши поймал его изогнутую бровь и насмешку в голосе — и ответил тем же.  
— Кисэ, по мне, может, и не скажешь, но я неплохо разбираюсь во внутренностях машины. Ко всему прочему, это действительно помогает успокоиться — я был на взводе после ссоры с Уико.  
Кисэ опять цокнул языком. Госпожа Фортуна отвернулась от Акаши — прибудь он в этот бар вовремя, было бы такое хорошее алиби, что его прямо сейчас можно было бы уже готовить к отъезду домой. И — надо же было — двигатель решил сыграть на руку… на руку тому, кто убил Уико — если это, конечно, всё-таки был не сам Акаши.  
— Предположим. Какова была причина ссоры с Уико?  
Акаши помрачнел. Не так, как мрачнеют убитые горем люди, которые потеряли близкого человека. Кисэ в нём этого не видел с самого начала их разговора, а уж читать эмоции людей, даже скрытые, у него более чем удавалось, с Акаши, хотя бы, на примерном уровне. Акаши помрачнел, как недовольный человек, гордость которого была задета.  
Кисэ почувствовал, как в раскалённый в нём интерес к этому делу добавили углей, а сверху подлили бензина.  
— Уико сделала аборт, — ровно сказал Акаши, прогоняя мрачную тень с лица и нацепив на него невозмутимость. — Это её дело, но она не говорила мне об этом и не собиралась. Я считаю, что в отношениях не должно быть место недомолвкам. Особенно таким.  
— Это был твой ребёнок?  
— Полагаю, — спокойно ответил Акаши, совсем упрятав свои эмоции в кокон. Так, что даже Кисэ теперь с трудом мог его прочитать.  
Он вздохнул. Поддался вперёд и вновь откинулся на спинку стула. В голову лезла одна мысль: это был Акаши. У него был мотив, возможности и отсутствовало алиби. Ко всему прочему, в его голове сидел очаровательный желтоглазый псих, который уже тогда, в шестнадцать лет, показал, насколько лютые вещицы он умеет творить. До убийства, ясное дело, не доходил, но все серийные маньяки начинают с драк и мёртвых котят.  
— Акаши-чи… я могу… поговорить с ним? — решился Кисэ. Акаши слегка вздрогнул и рассеянно посмотрел на него.  
— Оно так не работает, — покачал он головой разочарованно. Наверное, впервые в жизни хотел, чтобы тот Акаши появился. — Он приходит по желанию, интуитивно чувствуя волнения в моём теле, когда я бы хотел, чтобы на моём месте оказался кто-то другой. Когда я отказываюсь принимать происходящее.  
— Разве нынешний момент — не идеальный для того?  
Пальцы Акаши, до того аккуратно переплетённые между собой, отстранились друг от друга и легли на поверхность стола. Пальцы эти подрагивали и в свете ламп блестели от пота. Они — они и выдали его волнение.  
— Нет, — сказал Акаши, и его кадык дёрнулся. — Потому что я точно знаю, что не виновен. Я не убивал Уико.  
Кисэ в последний раз глянул на его пальцы и щёлкнул замком дипломата.  
* * *  
Иероглифы Акаши вывел каллиграфично и красиво; Кисэ вспомнил обрывистые неаккуратные линии Аомине и хмыкнул. Акаши, вроде бы, и каллиграфией занимался в средней школе, а к каллиграфии прибавлялись ещё с полдюжины дополнительных занятий. У Акаши-старшего были свои представления о воспитании ребёнка, и беззаботному раздолбаю Кисэ тогда они казались зверскими. Впрочем, кажутся такими и сейчас: Кисэ всегда думалось, что отец из него выйдет непутёвый. Мозг кольнула мысль, что отцом чуть не стал сам Акаши, но он прогнал её из головы, решив не рефлексировать на эту тему.  
Список возможных претендентов на акции и тёплое место за решёткой для Акаши не был внушительным, хотя Кисэ всегда казалось, что в небоскрёбах на Шинджуку всегда идёт конкуренция не на жизнь, а на смерть. С другой стороны, даже сам Акаши точно знать не мог, кто может оказаться врагом — иногда ими становилась и ближайшие в окружении люди.  
Кисэ узнал, что после смерти отца бизнес со всеми акциями переходит к Акаши; Кисэ так же знал, что Сейджуро пришёл с отцом к консенсусу, и когда наследство вступит в силу, он не собирается распродавать акции, а встать во главе предприятия. Акаши-старшего, который-то и позвонил Кисэ и ввёл в курс дела, это более чем устраивало — к старости он, наконец, принял и понял своего сына, так что вариант с внутренними семейными распрями отпадает, тем более, что Акаши-старший теперь только на словах был руководителем, передав бразды правления в руки сыну; после ремиссии рака он почти отошёл от дел. Родных или хотя бы единокровных сиблингов, готовых перегрызть горло и, подставив, посадить за решётку за наследство, у Акаши тоже не наблюдалось.  
Итак. У Кисэ оставалось три варианта: недовольные менеджментом компании акционеры, окружение Уико и… конечно, сам Акаши.  
Он откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел в экран ноутбука. Телефон моргнул и завибрировал — по мессенджеру пришло сообщение. Кисэ глянул мельком: ничего связанного с Акаши, и вновь отложил его. Ещё сегодня утром он подумать не мог, что в ближайшее время в его голове так прочно поселится Акаши. Такого не случалось ни с одним делом, да оно и понятно — ни во что такое Кисэ не вляпывался. Самым серьёзным его делом за девять лет работы был случай с пьяным изнасилованием; вина клиента была налицо, но Кисэ удалось увернуть его от смертной казни и усадить за решётку на десяток лет вместо решившихся изначально после отмены казни двадцати двух. Начальник адвокатской конторы, Удзаэмон-сан, тогда, кажется, увидел в Кисэ потенциал, но на том всё и закончилось — больше Кисэ ничего интересного так и не попадалось, больше ничего серьёзного он сделать не мог.  
А тут — Акаши. С расстройством идентичности и абсолютными непонятками по делу.  
В детектива Кисэ не хотел играть. Он открыл банку диетической «Mountain Dew» («Да чё ты эту газировку хлещешь, где у тебя пиво?», — говорил обычно Аомине. Аомине — гость, ниспосланный с небес, не иначе) и отставил, даже не пригубив. Только выйдя от Акаши, он сразу же рванул на Ниши-Шинджуку. Первое имя, самое первое, выведенное Акаши с особой аккуратностью, принадлежало человеку, обитавшему в «Шинджуку Оак Сити», где компания семьи Акаши занимала двенадцать этажей. Выглядел он обычно и просто, смотрел на Кисэ устало и вежливую улыбку убрал, стоило Кисэ сказать, зачем он пришёл.  
Играть, мать вашу, в детектива. Онти Мотомэ был недоволен менеджментом компании, никак не мог прийти к соглашению с Акаши и решил продавать свои акции, что грозило ему увольнением. Акаши рассказывал, как они поругались (хотя, Кисэ подозревал, что ругался больше Мотомэ — слишком уж сложно было ему представить потерявшего терпение Акаши), как тот обещал предпринять что-нибудь, если его уволят. Если верить Акаши, то звучало это явной угрозой.  
— Каждый из нас Махакассапа и Упали этого времени, — проговорил Мотомэ, сложив руки замком на своём столе. Кисэ устало потёр переносицу.  
— Что? — вежливо спросил он, щёлкая замком дипломата.  
— Ученики Будды, — сказал Мотомэ, сдвинув тонкие брови. Ему, видимо, не понравилось, что кто-то мог не знать, какие у Будды были ученики.  
Кисэ мог бы поинтересоваться, что он имел в виду и какую метафору в это вложил, но вместо этого не сдержал усмешки.  
— Так Вы буддист, Мотомэ-сан?  
— Нет, — просто ответил Мотомэ. — Буддизм — не религия, а философское течение.  
— Гностицизм — тоже философское течение, но его сторонники называют себя гностиками.  
— Вы не понимаете. Чтобы причислять себя к философскому течению, нужно в нём разбираться. Чтобы причислять себя к религии, нужно просто верить — кто бы что ни говорил. Я, увы, далёк от полного понимания буддизма, — покачал головой Мотомэ, и Кисэ успел уловить на его толстых губах снисходительную ухмылку. — Но всё же перейдём к делу?  
Кисэ мысленно с ним согласился, глянув в окно. На Ниши-Шинджуку не стало темнее с наступлением вечера; огни фонарей, билбордов и небоскрёбных окон с лихвой компенсировали отсутствие солнца. Прижавшиеся друг к другу машины на дорогах громко мурчали двигателями — на двадцать первом этаже этого, слава богу, не было слышно. Кисэ порадовался, что отсюда до Цукишимы, где он живёт, не так далеко ехать, но с учётом пробок вместо двадцати минут до своей обители он доберётся… в лучшем случае — за час.  
Ах, а ведь когда-то он так ненавидел метро.  
Если откинуть все разговоры про философию, религию и «Акаши-сан, в принципе, был не так уж и плох», Кисэ точно узнал две вещи: у Мотомэ было алиби и Мотомэ казался человеком, совершенно неспособным к убийству. Второе было слишком психологическим фактором, а психологические ошибки недопустимы в его работе, так что Кисэ зацепился за алиби («С коллегами, Таро-саном, работает на семнадцатом этаже, и Хэйкити-саном, там же, были в баре «Kijura» после окончания смены до трёх утра), и, чёрт возьми, оно было железным.  
Ещё три имени в списке Акаши тоже имели алиби, и только один, последний, чьё имя было написано со слабым нажимом, будто неуверенно, сообщил, что всю ночь провёл один в своей квартире. Он согласился встретиться с Кисэ в нерабочее воскресенье, его звали Танака Рёхэй, по сравнению с остальными, он был молодым — тридцать два года, и, к неожиданности Кисэ, покорно поддерживал Акаши своими акциями. Он был удивительно симпатичным, азиатского в нём были только острые скулы и тёмные тонкие волосы. Широкие зелёные глаза с двойным веком смотрели на Кисэ настороженно и прищурено, но в целом Рёхэй держался спокойно.  
— То есть, подтвердить Ваше алиби никто не может? — спросил Кисэ с затаённой надеждой. Рёхэй не сдержал улыбки.  
— Меня подозревают только потому, что у меня нет алиби? Неужели у Акаши-сана нет более значимых врагов, способных на такую подставу?  
— Это я и пытаюсь выяснить, — просто ответил Кисэ, посылая Танаке улыбку.  
Тот прикусил губу, задумавшись.  
— Ну, кажется, в одиннадцать… Да, по NHK ещё новости начались, точно в одиннадцать. Так вот, я вышел на улицу мусор выкинуть. Столкнулся с соседкой… Погодите, — вдруг хлопнул он себя по лбу. — У меня же камера безопасности стоит на входной двери. Можете посмотреть записи и убедиться, что я не покидал надолго дом в эту ночь, только, вот, мусор выносил в одиннадцать, а к часу ночи пиццу привезли из круглосуточной доставки.  
Кисэ посмотрел — и все надежды рухнули.  
Вечером того же дня он сидел перед ноутбуком и вяло косился на открытую банку «Mountain Dew». Оставалась ещё сторона Уико и личные мотивы — ревнивый бывший, взбесившийся родственник. Вот это зачастую спасало и проливало свет на ситуацию, к тому же следователь по этому делу, с которым успел связаться Кисэ, сказал, что бывший парень Уико имел свои мотивы. К нему надо будет наведаться.  
Кисэ потянулся, с запозданием ответил Аомине сообщением, что сегодня не будет гонять мяч по площадке и вновь уткнулся в ноутбук.  
22:54. Уико покинула дом Акаши на такси — таксист не рассматривался, как подозреваемый, он высадил Уико у её дома в Сайтаме и сразу же взял следующего клиента.  
23:00. Смена кухарки закончилась, она быстро собралась и уехала домой.  
23:04. Камера зафиксировала, как Акаши вышел через парадную дверь, скрылся в гараже, и в 23:07 уже выезжал из ворот на своём «БМВ».  
23:43. Таксист высадил Уико у ворот его дома.  
Криминалисты определили, что время смерти Уико наступило примерно между двенадцатым и первым часом ночи. Что занесло её опять в Токио?  
2:12. Во двор дома Акаши заехал его «БМВ». Акаши вышел из гаража и скрылся в доме.  
Чёрт возьми. Всё складывалось так, что это был Акаши — время, мотив, частицы ДНК под ногтями Уико, которые Сумида не смыла каким-то волшебным образом.  
Об этом он и сказал Акаши в понедельник утром. Бросил в лоб, без обиняков, едва не забыв добавить «чи» к фамилии, обращаясь. Акаши нахмурился, и тут Кисэ заметил.  
Рука. Его широкая рука с длинными пальцами и неожиданно тонким запястьем нервно поправила лезущие в глаза волосы, постаралась безрезультативно убрать их за уши, а потом так и зависла в воздухе.  
Акаши — волновался. Акаши потерял веру в самого себя. Надо будет обсудить с ним вариант с «недугом» уже сейчас.  
— Он никогда так не поступал, — глухо сказал Акаши. Кисэ пожевал губу.  
Так часто говорят про убийц, хотел было сказать Кисэ, но успел прикусить язык.  
— Мы не можем с точностью утверждать, что это был он, Акаши-чи, — неожиданно для себя сказал Кисэ, до этого готовившийся настаивать на подобной версии. Поморщился от своих же слов. — Ты можешь сказать, что в ту ночь у тебя были провалы в памяти, свойственные каждому появлению… его появлению?  
На лбу Акаши прорезались складки. Кисэ ещё со времен Тэйко не любил, когда тот хмурился; пришлось подавить в себе желание протянуть руку и разгладить эти складки на бледной коже.  
— Ты знаешь, Кисэ, — выдохнул он, — я уже ни в чём не уверен.  
Не то чтобы Кисэ любил идти наперекор. И духа противоречия в себе явного не замечал, но сейчас что-то заставило его едва ли не возмущённо подскочить на стуле, напоминая о четырнадцатилетнем себе в Тэйко, когда он тоже не мог сидеть спокойно, стоило Акаши заговорить. Он поддался вперёд и прямо и внимательно посмотрел в глаза Акаши.  
Одного цвета. Хорошо. Или плохо?  
— Единственный, кто мне сейчас может помочь, — это ты сам, — сказал он ровно и спокойно, желая поделиться этим спокойствием с непривычно взволнованным Акаши. — Смотри. У нас два варианта. В обоих ты усердно вспоминаешь. Если с точностью не обнаруживаешь в своих действиях, в ваших действиях, ничего подозрительного, я продолжу копать, на этот раз среди окружения Уико. Если признаешь, что это был он, ты, вы, я не знаю… Придётся давить твоим «недугом», потому что здесь умышленное убийство — от казни я тебя не смогу отмазать. Психбольница окажется лучшим вариантом.  
Всё-таки голос Акаши — и глаза Акаши, да и сам Акаши — как-то по-особенному действовали на Кисэ каждый раз.  
И, надо же — помогло. Читать эмоции было привычным делом, и заметить, как руки перестали мелко дрожать, а складки исчезли со лба, было не сложно. Кисэ выдохнул — такой Акаши был ему привычнее, хотя отрицать того, что за тем тоже было интересно наблюдать, он бы не стал. В последний раз Акаши был так же растерян и напряжён, пожалуй, только в финале Зимнего Кубка, когда проигрывал Сэйрин.  
А, к чёрту. За Акаши — за любым Акаши — всегда было интересно наблюдать.  
— Я постараюсь, — вздохнул он. — Мне может понадобиться время.  
— С момента твоего задержания прошло… — Кисэ глянул на бумаги. — …прошёл шестьдесят один час. После положенных сорока восьми часов твоё нахождение здесь было продлено на семьдесят два часа в дополнение к тем сорока восьми, значит, ещё пятьдесят девять часов ты точно будешь торчать здесь, а если судья одобрит ходатайство следователя о твоём заключении, то ты тут застрянешь надолго. А, глядя на эти улики, он стопроцентно его одобрит. Так что время, Акаши-чи, у тебя пока есть.  
— Воодушевляет, — хмыкнул Акаши. Кисэ ободряюще улыбнулся ему и собрал бумаги в тонкую стопку.  
— Что-нибудь нужно будет в следующий раз? Сигареты? Одежда? — Акаши качнул головой. Конечно — он не курит, да и в одежде не имеет недостатка. — Где я могу достать ключи от твоего дома?  
— Думаешь, найти там что-нибудь, перед этим сорвав печать со двери? — прищурился Акаши. Кисэ пожал плечами. — Возьмёшь у отца. Пока, Кисэ. Я верю в тебя.  
Кисэ неопределённо дёрнул плечами, растерявшись из-за последних слов.  
И из-за того, каким тоном они были сказаны.  
* * *  
Беспорядок, царивший в доме Акаши, вызывал смутные неопределённые чувства, будто вместе с покинувшим дом порядком (Кисэ был уверен: Акаши всегда его поддерживал), этот дом перестал принадлежать Акаши. Полицейские зачастую не ожидали обнаруживать ничего интересного, и лопатили вещи в чужих обителях механически и равнодушно, скорее, для приличия. Кисэ миновал гостиную, задержался у кабинета и, подумав, скользнул в спальню.  
Кровать была не заправлена; Кисэ знал, что Акаши выдернули из неё рано утром. На простынях можно было проследить отпечаток его тела, и Кисэ не стал отказывать себе в желании провести пальцами по холодному постельному белью. На кровать, будто специально огибая место, где спал Акаши, легавые побросали одежду из шкафа и документы из ящиков стола. Документы не несли в себе ценности, Кисэ логично подозревал, что самые важные Акаши держал в кабинете. Он пробежался по бумагам глазами, не нашёл ничего интересного.  
На полке с книгами он заметил фотографию в рамке. Уико он видел несколько раз: на камерах видеонаблюдения, больше любуясь на её черную макушку с густыми волосами, чем на неё саму в целом, и на фотографиях из дела, где её голый труп казался ожившим кошмаром — аспирационное утопление никому не шло к лицу. Теперь он мог наблюдать её при жизни: улыбаясь, она обнимала Акаши за шею, прижавшись щекой к его щеке. Назвать их счастливыми у Кисэ язык не повернулся бы; счастливым Акаши был когда-то на баскетбольной площадке, Кисэ видел это по его лицу и взгляду. Здесь же… скорее, вежливо улыбался, отстранённо смотря в камеру. Пальцы Уико же лежали на его плече и шее осторожно, словно она боялась лишний раз прикасаться к коже наречённого. Кисэ хмыкнул и положил фотографию в рамке на место.  
Счастливая семья. Счастливые возлюбленные. Как же.  
Комнату Акаши сложно было назвать безликой, он постоянно в ней проглядывал. Внезапными семейными фотографиями, доской шоги на столе, старым кубком за первое место в Межшкольных. Кисэ улыбнулся, отодвигая кубок на полке — ни пылинки. За ней была фотография Поколения Чудес на один из дней рождений Куроко. Кисэ взял рамку в руки.  
— Какие сантименты, — усмехнулся он. Стекло на рамке съехало в сторону, Кисэ хотел поправить его впритык к краям рамки, но заметил, что за фотографией не привычная белая пустота, а другой рисунок.  
Он осторожно снял задник и вытащил на свет другую фотографию.  
Композиция фотографии была похожа на ту, с Уико: два обнимающихся человека. В отличие от первой, однако, на расслабленных губах Акаши расплывалась довольная улыбка, а чужие пальцы нежно, но верно лежали на его ключице. Танака Рёхэй, когда не щурил свои европеоидные глаза, казался даже ещё симпатичнее.  
Кисэ сцепил зубы, быстро запрятал фотографию в карман, поставил рамку за кубок и запрыгнул в машину, направляясь к Акаши.  
Тот посмотрел на него с явной надеждой.  
— Акаши-чи, — едва сдерживая ярость, сказал Кисэ, постукивая ногтями по столешнице. Акаши вежливо приподнял брови. — Всегда говори правду адвокату, доктору и священнику. Что в этом не понятного?  
Акаши нехорошо сощурил глаза. Кисэ на секунду показалось, что один из них сейчас вспыхнет таким золотом, каким разливались его собственные волосы, но Акаши просто отвёл их.  
Отвёл взгляд. Впервые на памяти Кисэ.  
— Расскажи мне про Танаку Рёхэя и про причины, по которым ты скрывал отношения с ним, — быстро взяв себя в руки, сказал Кисэ. Он, помявшись, вытащил из кармана пиджака фотографию и, разгладив пальцами изображение, положил перед Акаши. Тот посмотрел на него с отстранённым любопытством.  
— Причина, по которой я тебе не рассказал, та же, по которой я не хочу, чтобы всплывала правда о моём «недуге».  
«Недуге». Всё-таки Кисэ нравилось, как они начали это называть. Билли Миллиган и его двадцать четыре недуга — звучит, как название комедии.  
— Репутация важнее… да чего она важнее, Акаши-чи? Если эта правда не всплывет наружу — как хорошо скажется на твоей репутации верёвка на шее? — вновь вспылил Кисэ.  
Психологические ошибки — одни из самых частых ошибок в его работе. Нельзя. Поддаваться. Эмоциям. Он научился этому за девять лет адвокатства, и тут Акаши, опять… приходит и всё меняет.  
Акаши, кажется, это осознавал. Его губы тронула понимающая улыбка, и он вытянул вперёд свои длиннопалые широкие ладони, накрывая нервно тарабанящие по столу пальцы Кисэ. Тот слегка вздрогнул.  
— Танака Рёхэй был моим подчинённым и моим любовником, — мягко и просто сказал он. Кисэ замер в его руках. Пыль в камере пробиралась в лёгкие, оседала на стенках и мешала нормально дышать, а шумные выдохи Акаши и его ровный голос абстрагировали от остальных звуков. — А также основной причиной, почему я завёл отношения с Уико. Меня и Танаку едва не застукали, и пришлось срочно восстанавливать репутацию, найдя себе девушку и связывая себя с ней романтическими отношениями.  
— Танака был недоволен?  
— Танака был недоволен, — кивнул Акаши. Кисэ только сейчас понял, что его пальцы оглаживают костяшки рук Кисэ. Кисэ это… нравилось. — Слишком поздно я понял, с кем связался. Он угрожал и мне, и Уико. Обещал разрушить наши жизни.  
Кисэ хмыкнул, не удивившись.  
— Жить на два фронта, Акаши-чи, — плохо, — сказал он, перехватывая чужие руки. Сжал их напоследок в своих и выпустил. — Камера безопасности на входной двери его дома подтвердила, что он всю ночь находился дома.  
Акаши задумался. Складки опять залегли на его бледном лбу.  
— Что-нибудь необычное?  
— Необычное? Один раз он пропал из камеры на четыре минуты — когда выходил за ворота выбрасывать мусор. И ещё — к нему приезжал доставщик пиццы в… — Кисэ глянул в свои записи. — В двенадцать сорок семь.  
Акаши растянул губы в улыбке.  
— У Танаки есть брат, Асахи. Он работает в «En Boca Tokyo».  
— У них классная пицца, — протянул Кисэ. Медленно догоняя. Крайне медленно — умный Акаши на это не сдержал беззлобного смешка. — Это был он?..  
— Нет, — Акаши покачал головой. — Танака продумал это. Полагаю, у мусорного бака его ждал брат. Они быстро поменялись одеждой, и Асахи зашёл в дом. А Танака поехал в Сайтаму.  
Кисэ вновь нервно забарабанил пальцами по столу. Да что с его выдержкой в последнее время?  
— Поэтому на теле Уико не было зафиксировано никаких травм. Только типичное для утопления вздутие лёгких и синяки на шее, когда её насильно удерживали под водой. Никаких ударов до этого — словно она знала убийцу и позволила довести себя до воды. Наверное, Танака казался ей твоим хорошим другом, — Акаши кивнул, внимательно слушая Кисэ, — и ты послал его для того, чтобы он привёл прекрасную деву для романтического примирения.  
Они замолкли. Акаши продолжал надрывно прорезать пылинки воздухом из своих лёгких, а Кисэ — постукивать пальцами по столу, разбивая тишину. Ему вновь глупо захотелось дотронуться до ладоней Акаши.  
— Прекрасно, — почти простонал Кисэ, — осталось всё это доказать.  
Акаши опять улыбнулся. Кисэ вдруг понял, что скинул камень с его души — Акаши до последнего сомневался, что Уико убил не он. Он готов был хвататься за любую версию, даже если она казалась откровенно натянутой, а эта — эта была хорошей. Вселяла надежду. Дурак, Акаши-чи, почему ты раньше мне всё не сказал.  
Последнюю фразу Кисэ, кажется, произнёс вслух. Он медленно моргнул и усилием воли заставил себя перестать стучать пальцами по столу. Слышал, как медленно успокоилось дыхание Акаши, видел, как тот протянул к нему ладонь и, поколебавшись, отдёрнул её, вновь складывая руки глухим замком перед собой. Кисэ усмехнулся и поднялся на ноги, скомкав фотографию и небрежно бросив её поверх остальных документов в дипломате.  
— Хочешь, в следующий раз куплю тебе «Mountain Dew»? Тебе диетический или с сахаром пьёшь?  
Он начал разминать плечи, дав Акаши время придумать ответ.  
— Не в следующий. И угощать буду я — чем покрепче. За отличную работу над моим делом, — улыбаясь, сказал Акаши. Кисэ вдруг почувствовал на мгновение, что снова вернулся в Тэйко. Он показал большой палец и направился к двери.  
— Рад, что Акаши-чи верит в меня!  
* * *  
— Я не понял, — честно сказал Аомине. — Причём тут вообще я?  
Кисэ поморщился и едва сдержался от того, чтобы постучать пальцами по рулю — что-то с нервами делать надо. Аомине, в принципе, винить было не в чем — он ожидал пива в баре и игру до пятнадцати очков. А Кисэ, вот, зачем-то привёз его в Ниши-Шинджуку и поставил машину у «Шинджуку Оак Сити». И пытался объяснить что-то про Акаши и какую-то Уико Мусаши. Мёртвую Уико Мусаши.  
— Всё, что мне от тебя нужно, Аомине-чи, — это волшебный значок, показывающий род твоей деятельности, — терпеливо ответил Кисэ. — И умение играть плохого полицейского и блефовать.  
Аомине усмехнулся — заинтересовался.  
— Смотри. Приходим к этому Танаке, очень ненавязчиво…  
— То есть, навязчиво?  
— Навязчиво, да. Навязчиво заявляем, что мы, мол, всё знаем, и про Асахи, и про то, как он топил Уико, и про его отношения с Акаши. — Аомине приподнял брови. — Тебе нужно просто сурово смотреть на него и оказывать психологическое давление.  
Аомине задумался. Почесал затылок и глянул куда-то вверх — на один из этажей «Оак Сити», словно пытаясь там высмотреть этого Танаку Рёхэя. Медленно кивнул головой, и Кисэ едва удержался от того, чтобы повиснуть у него на шее.  
— Аомине-чи, я говорил, что я люблю тебя?  
— Можешь сказать это невербально — парой баночек пива, например.  
Они поднялись в наполненном лифте на девятнадцатый этаж, пробрались через толпу акционеров. Аомине едва не сбил какого-то паренька, ловко умещающего в своих руках четыре стаканчика кофе, выматерился и начал оглядываться. Кисэ заприметил Танаку — тот сидел за своим рабочим местом, огороженный полутораметровой перегородкой от соседнего такого же столика. Кусал губы и что-то говорил в телефонную трубку. Кисэ схватил Аомине за рукав и потащил за собой.  
— Рёхэй-сан, здравствуйте — снова, — прощебетал Кисэ. Аомине довольно грубо отодвинул его и помахал перед опешившим Танакой удостоверением.  
— Инспектор полиции Аомине Дайки, — буркнул он. — Хотел переговорить с Вами по поводу дела Акаши Сейджуро и убийстве Уико Мусаши.  
— Со мной уже говорили и не раз. Вы, Кисэ-сан, в том числе, — напряжённо сказал Танака, откатываясь от стола на своём офисном стуле. Аомине нахмурился.  
— В прошлый раз была неизвестна природа Ваших отношений с Акаши Сейджуро, — сморщился Аомине. Танака побледнел. — Не была известна профессия Вашего родного брата — частенько у него пиццу заказываете в ночное время?  
Танака облизал пересохшие губы, но тяжёлый взгляд Аомине переносил пока, не отводил свои собственные глаза. Кисэ бы проникся к нему уважением, но слишком уж хотелось ему морду начистить.  
— У Вас нет никаких оснований… — начал было Танака не так уверенно, но Аомине его резко перебил:  
— Если в следующий раз будете совершать подставное убийство, убедитесь, что, оставляя на жертве чужую ДНК, не подарите криминалистам свою собственную.  
Блеф, отчаянный блеф. Аомине решил пойти в ва-банк, поставить на убийцу-неумеху, растерявшегося, не понимающего, что, если бы его ДНК нашли под ногтями Уико, его бы сразу посадили в соседнюю с Акаши камеру. Кисэ напрягся, но… это сработало. Танака медленно выдохнул, прикрыл глаза. Нервно дёрнул губами и опустил голову.  
— С чистосердечным признанием и раскаянием мне будет хоть какая-то поблажка? — спросил он тихо. Кисэ не раздумывая покачал головой:  
— Вряд ли.  
Хотел спросить, стоило ли оно того. Но, глядя на поникшие плечи и спрятанный за прядями волос взгляд, передумал.  
— Аомине-чи, — тихо позвал он. — Спасибо. Я всё ещё тебя люблю.  
— Это всё ещё не пару банок пива, — отмахнулся он и, кажется, слегка улыбнулся.  
* * *  
К Акаши он влетел, искрясь и сияя и совсем этого не смущаясь. Хлопнул дипломатом о стол, плюхнулся на стул и щёлкнул замком этого дипломата. Говорил: Акаши-чи, у меня — у нас — всё получилось, Танака Рёхэй оказался убийцей, даже не потребовалось предоставлять суду доказательства — он сам во всём признается, пускай, следователь теперь занимается этим делом, и без того понятно, что Акаши-чи в нескольких шагах от свободы. Говорил и говорил, боясь поднимать взгляд на Акаши, но желая увидеть там одобрение и радость.  
В конце концов, рано или поздно придётся пересилить себя. Он глянул в глаза Акаши — там было и одобрение, была и радость. Так Акаши смотрел на него во времена Тэйко, когда у Кисэ особенно хорошо получалось скопировать кого-то. Такой же взгляд Акаши Кисэ ощущал на себе, когда копировал его дриблинг и Имперский Глаз во время игры с Сэйрин на Межшкольных.  
Но главное было… не это.  
— Хорошая работа, — улыбаясь, проговорил Акаши, — Рёта.  
Появился, когда не ждали. Появился, когда не был нужен. Кисэ напряжённо отодвинул от себя дипломат и захлопнул рот, рассматривая Акаши. В нём не изменилось ничего, кроме глаза — и одновременно изменилось всё. Жёсткость во взгляде, рваные жесты, холодная полуулыбка — всё это не могло принадлежать тому Акаши, и Кисэ поражался — как Акаши когда-то удавалось обманывать всех незнающих, неужели можно их спутать? Он облизал губы и вспомнил, как дышать, только когда его руки коснулась тёплая рука Акаши.  
— Следует ли… мне… ввести тебя в курс дела?  
— О, нет, — покачал головой Акаши. На кончиках его пальцев были мозоли, но оглаживал он чужую кожу нежно и бережно. — Он, наверно, говорил, что не может ничего видеть, пока я властвую над телом. Думал, работает в обе стороны, но это не так.  
Они поднялись на ноги почти одновременно — Кисэ встал с лёгким опозданием. Ему казалось, что он зашёл в вольер к хищнику и одновременно хотел сбежать и протянуть руку к этому хищнику, огладить рыжие жёсткие пряди волос, провести пальцами по опасным клыкам. Сделал шаг вперёд — и Акаши первый одобрительно протянул ладони к его лицу.  
— Зачем ты появился?  
— Хотел сказать, что ты проделал хорошую работу, Рёта, — повторил Акаши. Пальцами скользнул по его щекам, убрал прядь золотистых волос за ухо. — А ещё: что я никогда не одобрял ни Танаку, ни Уико. Что я всегда старался не вмешиваться в его личную жизнь. Что сейчас я делаю именно это — и хочу, чтобы он видел. И что с тобой не будет никаких Уико.  
Целовать Акаши оказалось приятно, хотя чувство, что он лезет в пасть ко льву, всё никак не покидало Кисэ. Он перехватил Акаши за тонкие запястья, погладил ладьевидную кость и, наконец, коснулся по-осеннему рыжих прядей. От Акаши пахло дешёвым мылом и старой пылью, но прижимался Акаши крепко и доверчиво, расслаблялся в его руках, как в руках дрессировщика. Кисэ толкнул его к столу, отстранился и, открыв глаза, увидел взгляд глаз.  
Одинаковых. Одноцветных глаз.  
— Хорошая работа, Кисэ, — мягко сказал Акаши и притянул его к себе, обнимая за спину.  
Кисэ с удовольствием вдохнул запах его пыли и дешёвого мыла и подумал, что всё-таки хочет угостить Акаши диетической «Mountain Dew».


End file.
